minecraftpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Village
NPC Villages are generated structures inhabited by villagers, found throughout the world in desert, plains, and savanna biomes. The villages found in the latter biomes consist of oak wood, planks, and cobblestone houses with gravel roads. Desert villages are made of sandstone and sandstone variants. All villages have glass pane windows. Structures Villages are made up of a variety of structures. All villages have the same structures, either made with wood and cobble or sandstone. *'Well': The well is structure made of cobblestone/sandstone, filled with water. The water fills a 2x2x10 volume. They have small roods supported by fences. Each village has only one well, and it is typically located in the center of the village, although can be elsewhere. Some can even occur where there aren't any Villages in the same area (bug?). *'Farms': Throughout the village, there are wheat, carrot, and/or potato (Beetroot, which so far is only in Pocket Edition, may be added when the plant is added into PC) farms. These farms are lined with either oak logs or sandstone. They come in two sizes: the smaller varieties contain 2x7 plots of crops, and the larger ones are two small ones side-by-side, with a walkway down the middle. *'Lamp posts': Lamp posts are small structures present throughout the village to provide minimal light. They're composed of a block of black wool atop three fences, with torches on all three sides. *'Roads': Roads are gravel or sandstone blocks on the ground providing a walkway between village buildings. *'Church': Churches are 3-floor buildings. The lowest floor is the main one, which has stairs forming an "altar," the second floor is empty with windows on all four sides, and the top floor provides a view of the surronding area. *'Hut': Huts are very basic village buildings, with advanced roofs. The floor is the biome's ground material (dirt or sand), and they are made of the village's base building material(s). They have windows, and, occasionally, tables inside. *'Small House': Small houses are similar to huts, but they have an actual floor made of cobble or sandstone and a flat roof. *'Large House': Large houses are wide, L-shaped houses, with better roofs than those of small houses. *'Library': Libraries are large and narrow buidlings. They are built externally with the same material as houses, but are much more detailed inside. They are furnished with stairs for seating, tables, bookshelves, and a crafting table. *'Butcher's shop': These structures are furnished with a stone slab counter, stairs for seating, and a table. Through a back door, a fenced-off backyard is accessible. *Blacksmith: A smithy is a complex building with a porch supported by fences. On this porch is an encased pool of lava, some furnaces, and some slabs. The roof is flat but lined with half-slabs. Inside, there is a chest with loot (see below). Village_Farm.png|Large Farm Village_Hut.png|Village Hut Village_Well.png|Well Village_Small_House.png|Small House Village_Farms.png|Various Crop Farms Village_Smithy.png|Villager Forge Village Loot This chart is to help understand odds of loot in blacksmith chests Protection Villages, more specifically the villagers within them, need to be protected from external danger. The main source of danger for villagers is zombies. Make sure to light the entire village well It is important to protect villagers, otherwise the village may die. Furthermore, if a villager dies to a non-player source (including zombies), then no villager in the village will breed for three minutes. Suggestions on villager protection: *'Surround the village' in fences, cobblestone wall or any other material placed two-blocks high. *'Barricade the villagers indoors'. This is a temporary measure, as villagers will not be able to mate or communicate easily. *'Make or encourage spawning of Iron Golems'. They will defend the villagers, however cannot enter buildings. *'Make doors zombie-proof' by removing stairs in front of them, and replacing the door on to the outside edge. Zombies can only break the top halves of doors. Repopulation If your village dies, along with all your villagers, you'll likely want to repopulate the village. You can either bring testificates from another village, or cure a zombie villager: *Splash a splash potion of weakness on the zombie *Feed (right-click on them with) a golden apple (ingot version) *Wait. This process will take 2-5 minutes, but can be sped up by placing beds and iron bars in the surrounding 9x9x9 area. This may encourage players to place them in a jail cell It is important during their transformation to keep them safe. They should be separated from other zombies and villagers, and they should be protected from the sun. Popularity A player's popularity has minimal effect, but if it is lower than -15, nearby iron golems will attack. The maximun popularity is 10, the minimun is -30, and it starts at 0. To prevent popularity loss when wanting to kill a villager, suggested substitutes include lava/fire, suffocation or fall damage. Trivia *It is possible for villages to spawn in Ravines, resulting in interesting oddities. *A village is always spawned arround a well, and the biome in which it is spawned determines village material. *This is why some villlages overlap into other biomes. *This also explains why wells are often at or near the center of the village. *If you use the Superflat water world preset, villages can spawn underwater. Category:Generated Structures